


Jangles

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myra's PoV on PTA fundraising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jangles

It wasn’t that Myra was surprised to receive the PTA call to action. Last fall, it had been a round-up of wire coat hangers. Sally Herrick had connections with a dry cleaning chain, or so she said; and there would be prizes for the class and the child who brought in the most. Don had even canvased the guys at the precinct, and planned to drop the bundles off on his way to work. 

Then Sally’s “arrangement” fell through. The spare room closet was _still_ full of hangers, breeding in jangles along the rail. 

At least bake sales were tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> "Jangles" was written for GnosticDiva for the Dead Dog Party on FK Commentfic in 2013. It was inspired by her prompt of 31 August 2013: _““Harper Valley PTA,” performed by Martina McBride and written by Tom Hall. From the Desperate Housewives, Season 1 soundtrack.”_


End file.
